Nothing Good Comes of Karaoke
by Aunt-Slappy
Summary: Dean takes a fancy to a woman singing Karaoke. We all know Karaoke never ends well. Dean/OC. Rated M for adult content, violence and language. Final chapter is up! Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural –

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this story, I just want to play with the guys for a bit. A nod of appreciation to Meredith Brooks and her song "Bitch".

This story takes place during season two sometime before "Hunted".

______________________________________________________________

The bar was smoky and crowded. While it had people of all ages and walks of life, Dean was happy to see the majority of the people were college coeds. College coeds meant hot chicks. Mmmmmmm hot chicks… Sam elbowed Dean out of his fantasies when he saw an open table near the stage and started working his way toward it. Dean headed for the bar to get a couple beers for them.

There was a Karaoke contest going on that night. To say most of the contestants were mediocre was being kind. Two drunken guys were up on the stage wailing away to Born to be Wild. They really sucked, but their enthusiasm was definitely catchy. There were a couple of people that weren't bad, though. One guy specialized in Nickelback songs and did pretty well with them.

As one song ended, the DJ introduced the next singer as Millie Turner. A striking woman took her place on stage just in time to being singing. _"I hate the world today, you're so good to me, I know but I can't change…"_ Dean looked up at her as he headed to the table and stopped dead in his tracks. DAMN! She was hot! She had shoulder length sable hair that was so silky it looked like it was made for a man to bury his hands in it. Her legs went on forever in her snug white jeans and were finished off with a pair of boots with three inch heels. "_Tried to tell you, but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath, Innocent and sweet." _ "Man, I hope not," Dean thought as he felt a warm sensation start pooling in his chest.

Sam reached for his beer as Dean approached the table. "Sorry dude," Dean kept both beers and continued on toward the stage, never taking his eyes off the singer. _"…I'm a little bit of everything, all rolled into one. I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between; you know you wouldn't want it any other way."_ She made eye contact with him then and he felt a reaction start in all his favorite places.

There was nothing sexier than eye contact, and she wasn't breaking it. _"…I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees. When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover."_ Dean certainly hoped he'd get a chance to find out about the goddess on her knees part. Dean loved women. All women. But this one was having an especially strong effect on him. It wasn't that she was drop dead gorgeous; she wasn't, though she was attractive. It was just that all the parts fit so well together.

As she finished, the crowd erupted in cheers. Dean was waiting at edge of the stage and handed her the beer as she descended. "That was amazing. I figured you probably worked up a thirst." She gave him a sultry look and took a swig from the beer. "Thanks. How did you know I drink beer?" Dean shrugged, "You look like a down to earth woman, not one that would enjoy fru fru drinks. Besides, I figured it was worth a shot." He gave her one of his most charming smiles and didn't mention the beer had been intended for his brother.

"Well, thanks….."

"Dean. Johnson. A pleasure to meet you."

"Well thanks Dean Johnson. I'm Millie Turner. Thank God you don't drink that dark crap."

"Me? Nah." Dean silently thanked the fates that the bar had been out of Amber Bock.

"Why don't you join us at our table?" After pulling out a chair for her, he introduced Sam "This is my brother Sam Johnson, Sam, Millie." They briefly shook hands, but Sam could see she only had eyes for Dean. She hadn't won the Karaoke contest and seemed a bit down about it. As they finished their beers, Millie told them she had an early day tomorrow.

"Oh yeah? What do you do, Millie?" Damn but she was nice to look at. Dean loved watching her mouth as she talked. The way she licked her lips brought all kinds of interesting thoughts to his mind. "Well, I don't do anything at the moment. I'm new in town, but I have a job interview at 9am. The money from that contest would have been helpful. Dean, would you mind walking me to my car?" She put her hand on his chest and gave Dean a look that said a walk to her car was only the beginning of what she wanted.

Dean pulled the Impala's keys out of his pocket and placed them on the table. Leaning down to Sam, Dean said in his ear "Sammy, don't wait up for me." Millie took his hand and led him through the crowd. Once they were at her car, she turned to Dean and looked up at him. Dean hoped he wasn't misreading the invitation in her eyes. Millie grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips were as soft and silky as he'd hoped. With a groan Dean buried one hand in her hair and used the other one at her waist to pull her against him. He kissed her slow and deep, leaving them both breathless.

When they finally broke the kiss, she asked "Come with me? I've got a room up the street." Millie gazed hopefully into his eyes as she ran her hand down his chest. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Dean waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a crooked grin. He knew already this was going to be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2 A night to remember

**********

Sam chuckled as he finished his second beer and headed back to the motel. Dean usually sat down and drank half a beer at least before finding a chick to hit on. This had to be a record. Well, at least Sam would have a quiet night in the motel without Dean being deliberately annoying. He knew Dean would be back early in the morning. They were in town investigating a haunted house and wanted to talk to the kids before they left for school.

This was one time they didn't have to pretend to be anything they weren't. The story of this family's haunting had been all over the news the last few months. No one had been seriously hurt, so it wasn't something they considered urgent. Sam and Dean decided they would look into it if they found themselves in the area. The house was about 30 years old. This family had lived in it for eight years with no problems before now. For some reason, about six months ago, things started going crazy at the Weber home. It had started with little things, like items not being where they were left. Since then, things had escalated to objects being thrown at people, broken mirrors, and unexplainable bruises on the children. The family couldn't afford to move elsewhere, and no one would buy their house now anyway. They were stuck.

Those idiots from Ghost Facers had shown up. They didn't accomplish anything except scaring the crap out of themselves. The family had contacted the Catholic Church, but they had to do a full investigation before doing an exorcism, which could take years. There had been others; people who were curious, supposed psychics and mediums, officials from other churches, but no one had been able to figure out what the ghost wanted or why it was there.

Sam didn't really care what it wanted or why it was there, he just wanted to find the remains, salt and burn them, and give the family some peace. Unfortunately, to do that, they had to figure out what had changed. Something happened to cause the spirit to attach itself to this family. The house itself wasn't haunted or there would have been problems long before this. Sam settled down with his computer to see what he could find out about the Weber family and their history.

**********

"Dean! Stop it, I'm trying to drive!" He inhaled the slightly spicy scent of Millie's perfume and sucked gently on her earlobe. "Are you trying to make us wreck? Next time you drive." He definitely had her all wound up. Thank God she drove a stick so there was a console between them. "No way, I enjoy having a woman in the driver's seat," he said as he continued his line of kisses down the side of her neck. She pushed him away. He chuckled, but stayed on his side of the car. She managed the rest of the drive without him _trying_ to distract her. Of course, he didn't have to try. Just being in the same car was enough.

Entering her room, Dean kicked the door closed and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her. His lips were on hers, exploring and teasing. His tongue was gently caressing hers and his hands were sliding up her back under her t-shirt. He expertly unhooked her bra. Millie was having problems keeping any coherent thoughts in her head. She felt like she was on fire and he was the only source of relief. "Oh God, Dean…"

Dean reached back and pulled his t-shirt off. It took Millie's breath away. 'Holy crap, he's beautiful.' She had to work hard not to drool. She couldn't resist running her hands across his broad shoulders and trailing kisses over his chest. Moving back to his mouth, she pressed tightly against him. She felt his fast heartbeat and rubbed her hips against him. She smiled to herself. He was definitely all hers.

'What the hell am I doing?' she suddenly thought. 'I have a damn job to do.'

Millie steered them toward the bed. When Dean had backed up against it, she gave him a push. As he fell back, he pulled her down on top of him. Millie stretched out on him and reached above his head, under the pillow. Between kisses, she said "I'm sorry, Dean."

"What? Oh man, you've changed your mind? Please don't tell me you changed your mind! You're killing me." He stretched to resume kissing her neck.

"No, I'm sorry for this." Millie rolled away from him and stood up. The last thing Dean remembered was seeing the probes from a Taser heading for his chest, and then incredible pain.


	3. Chapter 3 The Whole Truth

Dean slowly came to awareness. He felt like every muscle in his body had suffered from a severe charlie horse. He hadn't hurt like this since…well, okay, it hadn't been all that long. What the hell had beaten the crap out of him this time? Was Sammy okay? "Sammy?" Dean yelled as he started to sit up. He realized his hands were handcuffed above his head. Memory came rushing back to him.

"Dean, I'm glad to see you're waking up." Millie came toward him with a bottle of water. "You're a lot heavier than I expected. I should have waited until you were all the way on the bed before I stunned you. I think I gave myself a hernia trying to drag you the rest of the way on," she said with a grin.

"Son of bitch, Millie, I know 'no means no!' You didn't have to stun me."

"That's not why I did it Dean. I know you would have stopped."

"Then what the hell is going on? Why did you Taser me? You are one kinky bitch." Dean pulled on the handcuffs and found they were looped through a bracket bolted to the wall. The bracket was rock solid. "You're gonna have some trouble explaining that bracket to the manager, unless this motel provides them." Dean paused with a thoughtful look on his face, like that was an interesting idea. Coming back to the discussion, Dean said "so what the hell is going on?" He was trying hard to maintain his cool.

"This isn't the first time I've had to patch holes in walls. I'm a bounty hunter, Dean. I was contacted and offered your contract. For what it's worth, I'm _really_ wishing I'd slept with you first." Millie took a long drink from the bottle of water.

"Yeah, well THAT ship has sailed, lady. Who offered you the contract? How much are you getting for this?" Dean used his arms to pull himself up toward the head of the bed, affording Millie a delicious view of his flexed arms and abs. He had to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning his right shoulder against the headboard. Once he was sitting up, Millie offered him a drink of water.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Next you'll probably try to poison me."

"Don't be silly, Dean. If I'd wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She placed the bottle at his lips and he tipped back his head and took a long drink. "Although…the contract didn't specify you had to be alive." She trailed a fingernail down his chest, giving him goose bumps. "So try not to be too much trouble, mmm'kay?" Her eyes followed the line of his throat down to his collar bones and on to his muscular chest. She sighed and turned away.

Millie picked up her cell phone and hit a speed dial button. "Hey. Ya, it's done. I'll meet you at the police station." There was a brief pause. "Okay, okay, we'll wait here. Fine, see you in a few hours." She hit the end button and turned toward Dean. "Well, it looks like we have a while to get to know each other. He's not going to be here until morning."

"Well that's just peachy. Quality time. You going to tell me who this guy is?" Dean shifted around trying to get more comfortable.

"He's a sheriff from Arizona. His name is Gordon Walker."

The look of disbelief on Dean's face gave her pause. "Gordon Walker is NOT a sheriff. He's trying to kill my brother. He's a freakin' sociopath."

"Yeah, he said you'd come up with some story like that." Millie sat in one of the chairs and crossed her long legs. "He told me you were very quick on the draw when it came to making up stories to cover your ass."

"This isn't a story, Millie, I'm serious. If Gordon hired you to do this, then he's probably after my brother right now. At least let me call and warn him!" Dean was almost panicking thinking of Sam being caught unaware by Gordon. He forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths. Sam was a big boy; he could take care of himself. There was no one Dean would rather have at his back. He kept telling himself Sam would be okay. "Look, Millie, I'm telling you the truth. Please. You can't let him hurt Sam."

"Yes, and wouldn't I just be a genius to let you call your brother and tell him where you are, so he can come and try to rescue you. Perhaps I can accidently leave the keys to the handcuffs on the nightstand by you." Millie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair with a slight smile. Her crossed leg was swinging slightly, showing her amusement with his story.

"Fine, you call him! That's not a big deal, right? I'll give you his number." Dean looked hopefully at her. "Just tell him Dean said Gordon is in town. That's all you have to say." Millie just kept looking at him. "You have to pick up your phone first," Dean nodded toward her cell phone. "It's right over there." Millie just kept looking at him. "Right there, next to your chair. On your right."

Millie gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, I'll call him. But if you so much as make a single sound, I will taser you again without batting an eyelash. You feel me?" At Dean's nod, she said "what's his number?" As she waited for Sam to pick up, she picked up the taser and aimed it at his chest again. He clamped his lips shut. Warning Sam was enough. He was NOT going to give her an excuse to stun him again. "This does not mean I believe you." Dean kept his mouth shut, his eyes wide, and nodded. She couldn't help but giggle at the innocent look on his face.

"Sam? Dean asked me to call you. He said to tell you Gordon is in town." Dean could hear Sam yelling into the phone from across the room. "No no no no, Dean is fine. He's fine Sam. He's in the bathroom; I'll have him call when he gets out of the shower." She hit the end button and looked at Dean with her eyebrows raised, "Good enough?"

Dean released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yes, thank you." He shifted on the bed. "Now, you wanna uncuff me?" Millie started laughing and Dean shrugged. "Well, it never hurts to ask" he said with a grin. He was very relieved. Sammy had been warned; he'd be okay. Even better, he'd probably be along shortly to get Dean out of this. He knew how to use GPS to track a cell phone and he had Millie's number.

Just as he was thinking that, Millie turned off her cell phone and took the battery out. Then she reached for his phone and did the same thing. DAMMIT! Well, he'd just have to think of something else.


	4. Chapter 4 An Enemy Returns

Sam hung up the phone and chewed on his lip. Something clearly wasn't right. Dean would never have had her call if he was just in the shower. In fact, Dean wouldn't be in the shower if he thought Gordon was in town. Sam knew Dean well enough to know that he wouldn't have a romp, get in the shower, then think 'oh yeah, guess I should warn Sam.' Warning Sam would be his top priority. On top of worrying that Dean was in trouble, the news that Gordon was in town just made his day. First things first. He closed the drapes, then peered out at the parking lot. He didn't see anything suspicious, but that didn't mean Gordon wasn't there.

He wedged one of the chairs under the doorknob and started collecting their things. He needed to get out of there quickly. Fortunately, they hadn't had time to bring all of their stuff in because Dean had wanted to have a beer first. As he threw the last of his belongings back into the rucksack, he heard a noise at the door.

Sam quietly put the sack down and pulled his pistol out of it. He pulled the slide on his Beretta and chambered a round. He moved cautiously to the window. He wanted to make sure it was Gordon before he accidently shot the housekeeper or someone else. Just as he retracted the curtain a fraction of an inch, the glass from the window shattered and deadly shards flew into the room. The drapes protected Sam from the razor sharp missiles, but he still hadn't expected the attack to come from that direction.

In the split second of his disorientation, he felt a body barrel into him as Gordon dove through the broken window. Sam hit the floor with 180 pounds of angry hunter on him. His gun flew out of his hand. His breath was knocked out of him and he saw stars for a moment. He couldn't breathe, he could barely think. Instinct took over when he saw a knife heading for his throat. He got his arm up just in time to stop Gordon from slicing into his jugular vein.

Sam jammed his free hand into Gordon's face, two fingers curling toward his eyes and pressing deeply. Gordon jerked backward, allowing Sam to buck his hips and throw Gordon off. They both jumped to their feet. Sam tried to spot his gun and keep an eye on Gordon at the same time.

"Gordon, you don't have to do this! I'm not a threat to you or anyone else!"

"That's exactly what the anti-Christ would say, isn't it Sam? Isn't that what you're all about? Lies, lies and more lies? I'm sorry for Dean, but you have die. You're an abomination, and it's my mission to end you." Gordon danced in toward Sam and swung his knife at Sam's midsection. Sam jumped back and spotted his gun under the edge of the bed. Sam grabbed his bag off the bed and threw it at Gordon's head. While Gordon was distracted, Sam dove for the gun. He rolled on his back as his hand found it, brought it up, and fired in one smooth motion.

**********


	5. Chapter 5 Well, maybe something good

"Are you hungry?" Millie was peeling a powerbar. "Yeah, I could eat. You'll have to feed me, though. I'm a little tied up right now. Unless you want to take the handcuffs off?" Millie just snorted. Okay, simply asking didn't work; time to try a different tactic.

She broke off a piece of powerbar and held it up to his mouth. He opened his lips and encompassed her fingers as he took the offering. He sucked gently, looking in her eyes the whole time. She sucked in a breath and pulled her hand away like she had been stung. Well, two could play at that game. She broke off another piece and held it between her lips. Millie leaned into Dean, her hands on his shoulders, never taking her eyes off his mouth. His mouth met hers and he used his tongue to sweep the powerbar into his mouth. He leaned back, grinning and chewing. "I figured I'd better get that out of the way before one of us choked." He leaned in quickly and fastened his lips over hers, his tongue caressing her lips, asking for permission to enter.

Millie leaned back and Dean couldn't stretch far enough to maintain the contact. "Why don't you lie down Dean, and a good time will be had by all."

"Well, I usually like to be an active participant. You sure you don't want to take these cuffs off?" Dean shifted on the bed so his legs were again stretched out on the bed. Damn but his lean hips and long legs looked good in those jeans. She smiled to herself, 'he probably looks even better out of them.' Millie had started out planning to just tease him. She wasn't easy, or promiscuous. But this was kind like a starving woman in a candy shop. She only had so much control. Having made the decision, she was going to enjoy this.

"Oh, don't worry Dean, you'll be an active participant. Trust me." With a wink, she leaned in to him and started trailing kisses across his jaw. He turned his head to try to capture her lips, but she moved down his throat and began kissing her way down his chest. His breath caught in his chest. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Dean's hands were once again above his head. Millie ran her hands slowly down his arms, continuing down his ribs to his hips. She stood up and moved to the bottom of the bed. In only a few seconds she had his boots and socks off. Dean couldn't believe how erotic this was. Sure, he'd played around with handcuffs, but he had never _really_ been restrained before. Knowing he couldn't just give the cuffs a jerk and have them come off…well, that was new.

While standing at the foot of the bed, she pulled off her own boots. Millie looked into his eyes and lifted the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her slender hips. Her lacy bra and panties made Dean's hands itch to touch them. He groaned and closed his eyes again. He wasn't sure he could take this for very long.

Millie moved back up to the head of the bed. Dean opened his eyes and felt a tightening in his groin at the look of passion in her eyes. "Millie…" She leaned forward and gave Dean a long deep kiss. She could feel his arms flexing, needing to be around her. She smiled again. Her hands caressed his chest again, then worked lower, down his belly. As she broke the kiss, Dean felt the top button of his jeans come undone. His breathing was becoming ragged and his heart was racing like mad.

She finished undoing his pants and hooked her fingers in the waistband. Dean lifted his hips slightly as Millie dragged them down his legs. Once they were off, her gaze swept from his head to his toes. She inhaled and said breathily, "well, isn't that just a wonderful view?" Dean was rock hard and ready for whatever she decided would come next. Millie picked up Dean's jeans and pulled the wallet out. She fished a condom out of it and sat on the bed next to Dean.

She climbed on and straddled his legs. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, freeing her breasts to his hot gaze. Tossing her bra aside, she leaned over and tickled his belly with her hair. Grinning up at him, she said "this is fun" and waggled her eyebrows at him. He yanked on the handcuffs but got the same results as the last 10 times: nothing.

"Please, Millie, I need to touch you!" All thoughts of escape were gone from his mind. He felt like he was on fire. She smiled slightly and took him into her hand. His whole body stiffened as he gasped from her touch. She stroked him gently then slipped the condom into place. She moved up his body, kissing him from his belly to his chest, to his collar bone, and then finally to his mouth. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and caressed her with the same motion he'd like to use elsewhere. He felt Millie's hands move up his arms and suddenly his hands were free.

Dean felt like a kid in a toy store. He didn't know what he wanted to touch first. He buried his hands into her soft hair and quickly rolled her beneath him. Inhaling deeply, he whispered in her ear "you won't regret that." He reached down with one hand and slid her panties down her hips, where she took charge and kicked them off. Settling between her thighs, he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, silently asking if she was sure that was what she wanted. Millie wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down to her. Dean shifted slightly and felt himself sliding into heaven. He had to stop for a moment; she had him too excited. Millie rocked her hips against him and took him deep inside her. She felt like she was right where she belonged. The tension in her belly was building to an intolerable level.

Once he had control again, he started moving inside her; long slow strokes as he whispered her name and trailed his lips down her throat. She ran her hands down his back, feeling his muscles bunching under his smooth skin. Dean felt her tighten around him as she dug her fingers into his lower back. "Oh God! Dean!" That was more than he could stand and he followed her over the edge.

Resting his forehead against her shoulder, Dean got his breathing back under control. He gathered Millie into his arms and rolled sideways, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Holy shit, Dean. That was amazing."

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You know I have to leave, Millie."

"Yeah, I know. I expected that before I undid the cuffs."

Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes. "And you undid them anyway?"

Dean watched Millie's lips as she spoke. "Well, Gordon not wanting me to take you to the police station set off alarm bells. And I think I'm a pretty good judge of people. I don't know if you've done what Gordon said you'd done, but I do believe Gordon is not who he says. Give me a minute, I'll drive."


	6. Chapter 6 From Bad to Worse

**********

Sam pulled the trigger just as Gordon hurled the brick he'd used to break the window at Sam's head. He saw Gordon jerk back just before the brick hit him on the left cheek and eyebrow. The pain was unbelievable; his head swam for a few seconds. He was able to focus again just in time to see Gordon race out the door holding his left shoulder. Sam fired two more rounds at him, but he was moving slowly and missed Gordon. He jumped up to chase him down and immediately went down on his knees, seeing stars and feeling like he was going to vomit.

Sam tried again, but he was too wobbly. By the time he got to the door, Gordon's pickup was peeling out of the motel parking lot. Sam leaned with his back against the wall and his head tipped back, trying to tame the urge to heave. After a moment, he was able to make it to the bathroom to get a wet towel for his face. When he looked in the mirror, his left eye was already quite swollen. He figured he wouldn't be able to open it by morning. Well, he was damn lucky the brick hadn't hit his eye or he'd have to worry about not seeing out of it for a lot longer than a few days.

He heard sirens from far away. Someone had called the police because of the gunshots. Sam couldn't afford to be questioned by the police and have to explain his unregistered pistol. They would probably consider that reasonable cause and search the Impala. That was something he had to avoid at all costs. He quickly grabbed his bag and then realized he was going to have to look for his keys. The table they were on had been knocked over when Gordon came flying through the window.

It only took a couple of seconds to find the keys, but Sam could hear the sirens getting closer. He scooped them up, and with his head pounding, jumped into the Impala and raced out of the parking lot. It was tough to drive with his head ringing and his stomach instigating a rebellion, but he managed to get a few blocks away and pulled to the curb in front of a coffee shop.

Where was Dean? How had he known Gordon was in town? Was he in trouble? Was he hurt? Why did he have the woman he left with call, if he really had? All Sam had was questions and more questions. After his stomach had settled a bit and his head quit beating like a bass drum, he was able to think a little clearer. His first priority was to find Dean. He called their cell phone company and gave his name as Ritchie Blackmore. "I lost my cell phone earlier and can't find it anywhere. Could you turn on the GPS?" The agent asked for his security code and looked up the account. "Okay, Mr. Blackmore, your GPS is active. Good luck finding your phone."

Sam hung up and booted up his computer. He was lucky that the coffee shop he parked in front of had wireless internet. He brought up the program he needed and was baffled as to why there was no signal. That didn't make any sense, unless something had happened to Dean's phone. Dammit! That's just what he needed, more reasons to worry. Suddenly a spot on the screen started blinking. He was surprised to see the blip on the screen was almost on top of his location. He zoomed in and realized the phone was sending the signal from about a half block behind him.

**********

Millie opened the motel room door and came face to face with Gordon Walker and a sawed off shotgun. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Dean to bump into her as he finished putting the battery back into his cell phone. "Well well well, lookee what we have here," Gordon snarled. He looked like crap. He had several small cuts on his face and his left shoulder was bleeding freely. "Get back in there. MOVE!"

"Gee Gordon, I didn't expect you until morning." Millie turned around waited for Dean to move back into the room.

"Gee Millie, I didn't expect you to screw the guy you were supposed to apprehend. It stinks like sex in here. You're disgusting." Gordon hit her in the middle of the back with the end of the shotgun, shoving her into Dean.

Dean caught her and said "You son of bitch, if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I have no quarrel with you, Dean, but you're a means to an end. Your brother has to die. You know that. He got a lucky shot off earlier, as you can see." Gordon nodded toward his bloody shoulder. "Fortunately, I have you to draw him out. Dean, get over on the bed. Put those handcuffs on that are hanging there. And leave them looped through the bracket."

Dean looked like he was considering refusing. Seeing kind of shape Gordon was in, he knew he could take him easily. Gordon grabbed Millie and shoved the shotgun under her chin. "Go ahead, Dean, give me a reason to off this whore. You know I will do whatever I have to in order to accomplish my mission. She means nothing to me. How about to you?" Dean moved to the bed and once again put the handcuffs on. "I think I had more fun when she had me handcuffed."

"I'll just bet you did. Millie, I don't even have words for my opinion of you now. You were supposed to be the best. Is this how you do your job? Screw them, then handcuff them when they're not looking?" Gordon sat it one of the chairs by the table, keeping the shotgun trained on her.

"For your information, Gordon, I screwed him AFTER I had him handcuffed."

Dean smirked. 'Atta girl!' "Hell ya, she can arrest me anytime Gordo."

"Shut up, both of you. Millie, get some towels and bandage this shoulder up. Don't try anything stupid; this shotgun will be aimed at your boyfriend and it has a hair trigger." Millie got the towels and looked Gordon's shoulder over. Gordon adjusted the shotgun so it was aimed at her belly.

"You're going to have to take your T-shirt off."

"Cut it off. I'm not taking my attention off you and Dean for one second."

"Cut it off with what? My laser eyes? I don't have anything to cut it off with."

Gordon rammed the shotgun into Millie's stomach, knocking her down and making her curl up in pain. "Just make it happen, bitch." Millie gasped for air.

"GORDON, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean roared from the bed as he jumped up and jerked on the handcuffs.

Millie was still curled into a ball on the floor, tears of pain running down her face. "Get up you lazy bitch and get this shoulder bandaged." Millie just laid there, rocking in the fetal position. She was still gasping for breath.

"Leave her alone, Gordon. Can't you see you hurt her? Bring that stuff over here, I'll patch you up. Just leave her alone." Dean was worried. He didn't know Millie well, but from what he did know of her, she was no sissy la la. A woman doesn't make a career of being a bounty hunter if she isn't pretty tough.

Millie had uncurled enough to pull herself up to a sitting position leaning against the wall. Her knees were pulled up and her arms were holding her stomach. She was still breathing in short gaspy breaths and had gone as white as a sheet.

"Millie, are you alright? Millie?" Dean was getting seriously worried. Gordon must have caused some damage for her to be reacting so harshly. He just hoped she wouldn't go into shock before he could get her some help. "Millie, can you hear me? Stay with me." Millie finally nodded and gasped out "I'll be okay."

"She's faking, Dean, don't worry about her. You don't get to be as successful as she is at being a bounty hunter without picking up a few acting skills. And a few other skills, apparently."

"Shut up, Gordon" Dean snarled.

"Ever the hero, huh Dean?" Gordon shifted the shotgun to his left hand. Because of his shoulder he didn't have great control over it, but then, with a sawed off shotgun, you didn't need great control. With his right hand, he picked up a towel and held it against his shoulder. Gordon looked over at Millie. "You about done playing damsel in distress or do you need some more incentive to get me bandaged up?"

Millie carefully levered herself off the floor. She couldn't stand up straight, so she hobbled over to Gordon hunched over. She grasped the hole in his t-shirt and tore it open up to the collar and then the other direction to the hem of his sleeve, leaving his shoulder exposed like a peeled banana. She took the towel and daubed the wound to clear it of blood so she could see the damage.

"It looks like it went through. I don't have anything to clean it with except water. You need medical care." Millie shuffled to the bathroom to wet a hand towel. If the motel manager wasn't pissed about the bracket in the wall, all these bloody towels would put him over the edge. Oh well, not exactly her biggest concern right now.

She stopped on the way back to Gordon, bent over with her hands on her knees. The grimace on her face, and the fact she was breathing like she was in a Lamaze class, ratcheted up Dean's concern to a new level. After a moment she stood up and moved to Gordon's side. She wiped the blood off his arm with the wet towel, all the time fantasizing about ramming her thumb into the wound and twisting. Unfortunately, Gordon had the gun aimed at her midsection again, so that wouldn't do anything but get her shot. But it would feel good.

Millie stopped working on Gordon's shoulder for a second and swayed on her feet. "I'm going to be sick." She dashed for the bathroom as fast as she could and barely made it to the sink in time. Dean and Gordon could hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. After a moment the water came on in the sink.

"Still think she's faking, Gordon? You both need medical help. You're bleeding all over the place and I'm pretty sure Millie is bleeding internally. Let me go so I can help you." Gordon used to be a reasonable man. He might listen to Dean. Okay, that is, he _was_ reasonable until his fixation with Sam started.

Gordon rolled his eyes at Dean. "I only have to live long enough to kill Sam. And no, I'm not taking those cuffs off."

**********


	7. Chapter 7 Conclusion

This one is for you SexySadie88! Thanks for your patience and support!

*****

Sam looked over his shoulder at the motel behind him and across the street. He knew Dean was there. What he didn't know was the situation. Though he wanted to run in there with guns blazing, he was smart enough to refrain. He needed to know more. Once he had Dean, they could worry about Gordon.

He got out of the impala and went to the trunk. Flipping open the hidden compartment, Sam grabbed another clip for his gun and changed it for the partially used one. He put a second one in his jacket pocket and passed by the holy water. He was sure the woman with Dean wasn't a demon. She would have never called to warn him if she was. He tried to think what else he needed to take with him, but the concussion made his thoughts thick like molasses. His pistol would have to do.

He eased the trunk closed and headed across the street. He didn't even know what kind of car Millie had been driving. DAMMIT! How was he supposed to know which room they were in? He couldn't very well carry his computer along, and even if he did, the GPS wouldn't be _that_ exact. He stopped when he got to the motel wall, grimacing in pain. His eyes swept through the parking lot. Gordon's truck! Jackpot! Of course, that meant he had to deal with both Gordon and the woman. Sam grumbled under his breath, 'I know you can't have everything go right, but is it asking too much for just ONE thing to?'

Sam walked nonchalantly down the sidewalk in front of the rooms as if he was just going for ice. When he got within two rooms of Gordon's truck, he ducked down and tried to blend in with the shadows. Coming upon the first window, he peered through a crack in the curtains. A family. He stayed low and moved under their window to the next one. The curtain was pulled tight on this one, so he listened for a minute. He couldn't hear anything but the television. Well, he'd have to figure out which room by process of elimination.

He moved on to the third window. Staying low, he tried to peer inside. Again the curtains were closed tight, but he could hear voices. They were muffled, but he was pretty sure he heard "… enough to kill Sam. And no, I'm not taking those cuffs off." Sounded like he'd found the right one. Unless, of course, there were two Sams out there people were trying gank.

Sam knew going through the front would probably get all of them killed. Not to mention that was what Gordon expected him to do. That only left the bathroom. He headed around to the back of the hotel. The window was high, and not very large, but he should be able to squeeze through it. Doing it quietly would be the real challenge. Sam really wished Dean was here to help; he was always better at picking locks and opening windows.

Sam looked up and down the alley for something he could stand on. He finally spotted a crate that would have to do. After fetching it, he climbed up and listened at the bathroom window. "Get your ass in here!" came through loud and clear. The light went out in the bathroom and Sam got to work on the bathroom lock. It was a cheap old motel with a swivel lock where the top and bottom panes met. He slid his pocket knife blade between them and jimmied the lock until it finally turned to the side.

Praying that the window wouldn't make any noise, Sam closed his eyes and started to ease it up. The window groaned a bit, but at that moment he heard Dean start swearing at Gordon. 'Nice timing Dean!' Sam grinned and finished pushing the window open. He looked inside the bathroom. The door was partially closed. There were bloody towels in a pile under the window, and the room smelled of vomit. That was so not a good combination with his head pounding and his stomach roiling.

Sam walked a few feet down the alley to catch his breath and get his stomach under control. An idea suddenly came to him. He took out his cell phone and dialed 1-800-GOOG-411, got the number he was looking for and then made his call. Once he was finished, he dropped his phone back into his pocket, then headed back to the open window.

Sam didn't want to get caught coming in head first, so he jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof and swung his feet up to the window. Once he was in up to his thighs, he let go with one hand and grabbed the windowsill and slid the rest of the way in. Landing on the pile of bloody towels in the bathtub, Sam was glad they were there so his landing was muffled. He was still for a moment and could hear Gordon's hissing intake of breath. "Oh quit being a baby, Gordon, it's not like it's the first time you've been shot. Besides, Millie is having a hard enough time bandaging that up without you jerking around."

Ah, good to know at least one of his bullets had found its mark. Sam hoped the distraction he'd planned wouldn't be late.

"There, you're done. Hope your arm rots off and you die of infection" Millie growled at Gordon. Well, that was interesting. They apparently weren't working together. Where did that leave Millie? Was she on their side? Was she on her own side? She was an unknown variable in the equation, but at least she wasn't working with Gordon.

From his brief look into the room with the family, the room was a typical motel layout. The room was rectangular, with a large window in the front wall with the door to the right of it. There was a table with two chairs under the window. The side of the bed was about four feet away from the table and chairs. The bathroom was on the far side of the bed, on the wall opposite the door and window.

From the voices, he was getting a general idea of where each person was. Dean was on the left side of the room, Millie at the front. Assuming she was where she had been bandaging Gordon, he would be near the door and window as well. Sam didn't want to risk Millie getting hurt, since he now knew she wasn't working with Gordon.

Sam's head was swimming again. He leaned back against the open door with his eyes closed, gulping big draughts of air and swallowing rapidly to try to keep from getting sick. He opened his eyes just in time to see Millie coming around the corner with more bloody towels in her hand. Reacting faster than he thought he could, he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest, one hand across her mouth. She squeaked just as he shushed her. Recovering from her surprise, Millie looked into Sam's eyes and nodded. He released her and she took a step back.

"Gordon is out there," she whispered. Sam nodded and pointed to her and then to the bathtub.

"Bring me a glass of water, and anything you have around here to eat," Gordon yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, bring him that poison you tried to give me" Dean yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Dean. If I need your input, I'll beat it out of you."

"In your dreams, Gordon. Seems to me you tried that before and ended up tied to a chair with the crap beat out of you. Of course, next time I'll have to kill you, since you obviously don't learn quickly." Dean smirked.

"Or I will. Drop the gun, Gordon," Sam stepped around the corner of the bathroom.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here. Frankly, I was starting to wonder if I'd finished my mission without realizing it." Gordon kept the shotgun trained on Dean. "How about you drop _your_ gun and I won't have to kill Dean. At this range, this sawed off would leave quite a mess."

"Just shoot him Sam, don't talk to him."

Sam knew Dean was right, but it just wasn't in his nature to open fire when there might be a more peaceful solution.

"I said drop the gun, Sam," Gordon clicked the safety off his shotgun.

"Damn it Sam, just shoot him!"

"Gordon, put the shotgun down!"

"SHOOT HIM SAM!" Dean yelled.

"GORDON, DROP THE GUN!"

"Oh, for hell sake" Millie said as she stepped around Sam and threw an ashtray with frightening accuracy at Gordon's head.

As soon as he saw her step around Sam, Dean threw himself off the side of the bed with his head down as far as he could get it with his hands still handcuffed to the bracket. Just in time too, because he heard the roar of the shotgun just as he hit the floor. He screamed as he felt searing pain in his forearms and hands and then heard three rounds pumped from his brother's Beretta.

There was sudden silence. With his ears ringing from the gunfire, Dean peeked over the bed and saw Gordon's body slid halfway out of the chair. There was a trickle of blood from his forehead where the ashtray hit, and his chest was a bloody mess. Sam's aim had always been pretty good. Not as good as his, of course, Dean thought with a smirk, but good enough.

Sam approached Gordon with his gun still trained on him. Using his left hand, he reached out and felt Gordon's neck for a pulse. Feeling nothing, he stuck his gun in his waistband and turned to see Millie undoing Dean's handcuffs. "Come on, we need to get out of here before the cops show up."

"Ya, and a little medical attention might be good." Dean's hands and forearms were bleeding, but it didn't look like the damage was too bad. "We need to get you two to a hospital."

"Yeah, you too," Millie said.

"No, I don't want to have to explain gunshot wounds. We can patch this up with the first aid kit in the Impala. For you two, we'll just tell them you were attacked by muggers. But we better head there quickly, before cops shows up." With his hands cradled to his chest, Dean waited for Sam to open the door of the motel room.

"Hi! That's $21.73." A teenage boy with bad acne stood at the door holding a delivery pizza.

"Oh, uh… We don't need it anymore, sorry." Sam looked uncomfortable.

"You trying to stiff me, mister? Cause that ain't happening." The kid had a stubborn look on his face.

"Pizza? You ordered Pizza? Sammy, you do love me! Now pay the kid so we can get out of here." Dean reached for the box.

"Ewwww, what happened to you?" The kid shoved the pizza at Dean as he stepped away from Dean's bloody hands.

"Oh, this? It was a freak shaving accident."

"Yeah, I hate when that happens. Can I have my money now?" The kid held his hand out to Sam.

"Um, Dean, I don't have any money with me" Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and looked embarrassed.

"Then why did you order pizza?"

"For a distraction" Sam said out of the side of his mouth as he nodded toward the motel room.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Millie stepped forward and shoved $25 into the kid's hands. "Can we go now?"

"You want change, lady?" The pizza delivery boy was already headed for his car, not waiting for an answer.

"Where's my car, Sam?" Dean looked around the parking lot. Sirens were blaring in the distance, but getting closer. "C'mon, this way." Sam took off toward the motel office, his arm around Millie's waist, trying to support her. As soon as they rounded the corner, Dean saw the Impala and headed for it. Reaching it, he and Sam stared at each other, wondering who was going to drive. Dean needed to stop the bleeding on his arms and hands, and Sam had no business driving with a concussion.

Once again, Millie stepped up. "Give me the freakin' keys." Rolling her eyes, she got in the driver's seat. Dean did not look happy about her driving his baby. "What? I thought you said you like women being in the driver's seat."

"Well, ya, but…."

"Get in the damn car." Millie turned the key and the engine roared to life.

Sam grabbed the first aid kit, more a surgical bag than a kit, really, and climbed in the front seat. With Dean in the back hanging his arms over the front seat, Sam was able to quickly stop the bleeding. "It doesn't look too deep, but there are a couple pieces of buckshot that need to be removed. Your left arm looks pretty good, just a couple of deep scrapes."

"The buckshot can wait, it's not going anywhere; just wrap 'em up. Let's get you two into the emergency room and worry about the buckshot later." Dean didn't relish the idea of having it dug out anyway, let alone in a moving vehicle.

Ten minutes later, Dean's hands and arms looked professionally bandaged. After all, practice makes perfect, and he and Sam got a lot of practice. He pulled his coat on to cover most of the wrapping just as they pulled up in front of the emergency room. An orderly came out to assess the situation. Dean got out and quickly described their injuries, telling the story of the mugging. The orderly went back in and came out a moment later with a nurse and two wheel chairs.

The doctor wasn't happy about it, but he was finally convinced to release Sam. Millie had to stay at least over night. The ultrasound showed there was internal bleeding from her spleen, but the doctor was hoping it would seal itself off, making surgery unnecessary. Dean and Sam stayed to help Millie get settled into her room.

Clapping his hands, Dean said "Well little brother, we've got a ghost to exorcize. Let's get moving."

Sam groaned. "Can't we do that tomorrow? I have a concussion here!"

Dean laughed, "Sure, sissy la la. I figured you'd feel that way. Millie, we'll look in on you tomorrow. Call if you need anything." Millie weakly waved at them, already half asleep from pain meds. Sam quietly pulled her door shut behind them as they left the room.

"Well, that was more excitement that I wanted," Sam complained. I was looking forward to a nice evening of research.

"Ya, well at least Gordon is out of the picture. No more having to look over your shoulder everywhere we go." Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder. "Let's go eat that pizza." Sam looked a little green and thought he'd better skip it. He felt like crap, but his brother was alive and well. He really couldn't ask much more than that.

Later, in the surgery recovery room, a doctor leaned over a patient, checking his pupils. "You're very lucky to be alive, Mr. Walker. The EMT thought you were dead at first, but then he saw your eyelids flutter. I'd say someone up there was looking out for you."

Gordon just closed his eyes and thought, "thats because I'm on a mission for him."


End file.
